


Russingon and Juliet

by scythe_lyfe



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Character Death, F/M, Gen, M/M, Tragedy, Tragedy/Comedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scythe_lyfe/pseuds/scythe_lyfe
Summary: File this under "things I've done instead of sleeping"A fusion of The Silmarillion and Romeo and Juliet, wildy AU for both.  Shakespeare and Tolkien are rolling in their graves.





	1. We Lay Our Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Dramatis Personae (shows the characters and their Shakespearian equivalents)
> 
> Escalus, prince of Verona  
> -Ingwë, high king of the Eldar  
> Paris, a young nobleman  
> -Melkor, a fallen Valar in disguise  
> Montague, Capulet, heads of warring households  
> -Nolofinwë, Fëanàro, princes of the Noldor, the same  
> Romeo, son to Montague  
> -Findekàno, son to Nolofinwë  
> Mercutio, kinsman to the prince, and friend to Romeo  
> -Turukàno, brother to Findekàno  
> Benvolio, nephew to Montague, and friend to Romeo  
> -Findaráto, nephew to Nolofinwë and friend to Findekàno  
> Tybalt, nephew to Lady Capulet  
> -Makalaurë, brother to Maitimo  
> Friar Laurence, Friar John, Franciscans  
> -Irmo, Estë, Valar  
> Balthasar, servant to Romeo  
> -Gwindor, retainer to Findekàno  
> Sampson, Gregory, servants to Capulet  
> -Tyelkormo, Curufinwë, brothers to Maitimo  
> Peter, servant to Juliet's nurse  
> -Telchar, second in command to Azaghâl  
> Abraham, servant to Montague  
> -Irissë, daughter to Nolofinwë  
> An Apothecary  
> -Elrond  
> Three Musicians  
> -Lindir, Daeron, Finduilas  
> Page to Paris; another Page; an Officer  
> -Sauron; Gothmog; Thuringwethil  
> Lady Montague, wife to Montague  
> -Anairë, wife to Nolofinwë  
> Lady Capulet, wife to Capulet  
> -Nerdanel, wife to Fëanàro  
> Juliet, daughter to Capulet  
> -Maitimo, son to Fëanàro  
> Nurse to Juliet  
> -Azaghâl, retainer to Maitimo

Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In marrèd Arda, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers lose their life;  
Whose misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend

 

_Enter TYELKORMO and CURUFINWË, armed with swords_

TYELKORMO

Curufinwë, on my word I’ll not carry coals

CURUFINWË

Nay, for then we would be colliers, not smiths

TYELKORMO

And being en colère, would draw

CURUFINWË

Brother, while you yet live, withdraw your head from yon crevasse

TYELKORMO

I warn you, I strike quickly being moved

CURUFINWË

And are quickly moved to strike, your point?

TYELKORMO

Aye, a dog of the House of Nolofinwë moves me

_Enter IRISSË and GWINDOR_

IRISSË

Do you speak of me, sir?

TYELKORMO [TO CURUFINWË]

Is the law on my side if I say yea?

CURUFINWË

No

TYELKORMO

Lady, we speak only of a bitch of Nolofinwë

IRISSË

Do you quarrel, sir?

TYLEKORMO

Quarrel, ma’am? No ma’am!

IRISSË

If you do, sir, I am for you: my House is just as good as thine

CURUFINWË

You lie

IRISSË

Draw, then!

_They fight, enter FINDARÁTO_

FINDARÁTO

Part, fools!

Put up your swords, you know not what you do

_He beats down their swords_

_Enter MAKALAURË_

MAKALAURË

What, you cast your lot with these?

Turn thee, Findaráto, and look upon thy death!

FINDARÁTO

I do but keep the peace: put up thy sword,  
Or manage it to part these men with me

MAKALAURË

What, drawn, and talk of peace! I hate the word,  
As I hate hell, all your House, and thee:  
Have at thee, coward!

_They fight_

_Enter, several of both houses, who join the fray_

_Enter SAURON, GOTHMOG, and THURINGWETHIL_

SAURON, GOTHMOG, THURINGWETHIL

Clubs, bills, and partisans! strike! beat them down!  
Down with Fëanàro! down Nolofinwë!

_Enter FËANÀRO and NERDANEL_

FËANÀRO

What noise is this?  Give me my longsword, ho!

NERDANEL

No, no! Why call you for a sword?

FËANÀRO

My sword, I say! Nolofinwë is come,

I bid he get him gone and take his due place

As the lesser prince of a lesser bloodline

_Enter NOLOFINWË and ANAIRË_

NOLOFINWË

Thou villain Fëanàro – hold me not, Anairë, let me go!

ANAIRË

Thou shalt not stir a foot to seek a foe

_Enter INGWË_

INGWË

Rebellious subjects, enemies to peace,  
Profaners of this kin-stained steel,--  
Will they not hear? What, ho! you elves, you orcs,  
That quench the fire of your pernicious rage  
With purple fountains issuing from your veins,  
By the Valar, from those bloody hands  
Throw your mistemper'd weapons to the ground,  
And hear the sentence of your moved king.  
If ever you disturb our streets again,  
Your exile shall pay the forfeit of the peace.  
For this time, all you depart away!  


 


	2. Who Was Where and When

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor, poor Findaráto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nís (Quenya) = elf-woman

_NOLOFINWË and ANAIRË have withdrawn to the courtyard of their House.  FINDARÁTO is with them._

NOLOFINWË

Tell me, nephew, who began anew our ancient quarrel?

FINDARÁTO

Hardly ancient, my Lord Uncle – the last set-to mere sennights and not centuries past

But for the love I bear thee I shall bite my tongue and say

I came upon thy daughter and thy man Gwindor, and Tylekormo and Curufinwë, sons of Fëanàro in fierce affray

I joined their number with mind their violence to allay, but who should approach but Makaluarë

Fiery as ever in his brothers’ defense, and anon with poison words my purpose swayed

ANAIRË

So six there were a’brawling in the square

But wherefore when you finished all of dozens should be there?

FINDARÁTO

Various elves loyal to both houses were drawn by the clamour.

But three unknown to me were also there

And seemed not to seek to further your cause or Fëanàro’s

But inflame the passions of all-comers.

Their purpose I know not, but is, I suspect, nefarious

NOLOFINWË

Describe these three to the household staff

And let it be known they shall find no welcome in our walls.

My quarrel with Fëanàro and his kin is just

But to stir mischief for the pleasure? This I do not trust

FINDARÁTO

Yes my Lord

[to himself] You slandered his mother and he yours some centuries ago

To think such petty feuding has brought us to this woe!

Bloody fools and fools bloodied, and more, I fear, before the end

_Exit FINDARÁTO_

NOLOFINWË

Say, dearest, knowest thou what Findekàno is about? 

He is quick to deeds of passion, yet I did not mark him in the crowd

ANAIRË

He said he was going on another map-making survey of Dor-Lómin

But he carried with him a rose and not a sextant,

I think thou art correct, to speak of deeds of passion

NOLOFINWË

Aiya! Our son, in love?  Valar preserve us

I wonder what fair nís has captured his affections?

ANAIRË

I could not begin to guess, husband-mine

Truly I have never seen him give anyone a passing glance.

But come, let us leave the youth to their folly,

I believe we owe King Ingwë a note of our apology

 

 


	3. Shall I Compare Thee to a Summer's Day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dramatic adolescent sweethearts par excellence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> melmë (Quenya) = love

_FINDEKÀNO and MAITIMO are sprawled together on a picnic blanket in a lush valley.  MAITIMO has roses in his hair_

 

FINDEKÀNO

Oh my love, that I could find a rose to match the beauty of your hair;

These crimson blooms, so vibrant when they'st been plucked,

Seem pale and tawdry betwixt these strands of molten copper

And my adornment seems a desecration 

For how can I hope to improve on that which is most fair?

 

MAITIMO

You praise me overmuch, melmë,

Is it I you love

Or would you leave me for one fairer still,

Am I just an accessory to be worn and then cast off?

 

FINDEKÀNO

You wound me, beloved!

'Tis you I love,

Should Námo himself set thy fëa into the most hideous of beasts

I would love you still, without surcease!

 

MAITIMO

Hush, sweet Finno, I but jest

I know your love is true and count me blessed

 

FINDEKANO

One point you raised that did have merit -

To have you on my arm is my dearest wish

Or in the public square to offer you a kiss

My love is a fever, burning at my wits until I must declare it

 

MAITIMO

Would that I could grant your wish

But no sooner would I take your arm in the street

Than someone in our families would see

And bloodshed surely follow -

But wait! Perhaps!

King Ingwë's ball, three days hence!

Should we present as lovers then

Surely the King would shield us from our kin?

He makes it plain their petty feuding he despises

Perhaps he would support us if by our union we defy it?

 

FINDEKÀNO

My darling love, what brilliance is this?

I heartily agree, let us seal it with a kiss

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could possibly go wrong?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melkor makes his first move

_FËANÀRO sits across from MELKOR in his disorganized study_

FËANÀRO

You requested an audience, Lord Melkor?

Pray tell, what is thy purpose here?

MELKOR

I bear two gifts, my Lord, a warning and an offer -

First, as you no doubt suspect, Lord Nolofinwë plots against you,

He means to slander you before the King

And usurp thy estate once you've been banished for imagined crimes.

Now then, I must confess the greater purpose for my visit -

As I rode into Tirion I was met with such a sight

As to steal the breath from my chest 

And the warmth from all light:

Thine eldest and thine heir,

A rare beauty is Maitimo Nelyafinwë,

And I would that he were wed to me.

For this most handsome bridegroom a most handsome bride price:

The might of Angmar against that knave, Nolofinwë

FËANÀRO

You speak of heavy matters indeed, Lord of Angmar,

My sons are dear to me, and I would not affiance any against their will,

But if what you say of Nolofinwë's plot is true, their futures are all in peril -

A husband to a stranger or a son of a House dispossessed?

I detest the necessity, but I fear I must accede to thy entreaty.

You will treat him well, and of your aid we may avail?

MELKOR

I so swear!

FËANÀRO

Then let it be done.

We shall announce it at the King's ball,

That all may know of the union of our Houses!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which King Ingwë hopes for the Mereth Arthedad but plans for the Nírnaeth Arnoediad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dagor Dagorlad = the prophesied apocalypse of Arda

_MAITIMO and FINDEKÀNO stand, hands clasped, before KING INGWË, who sits on a chair in a deserted antechamber.  Sounds of a party underway can be heard in the distance._

 

INGWË

I have granted you your private audience now tell

what great purpose has brought the scions of well known foes

together to petition of their king?  

What is so urgent that it cannot wait until the ball is done,

yet must be kept from those who would listen in the wings?

 

MAITIMO

Your Majesty, we come to speak to you of love,

kept hidden but no less true,

we stand before you now as two who would be one

but for the trouble we do fear should our dearest wish be won

 

INGWË 

Findekàno, is this true?

 

FINDEKÀNO

On the Kindler's stars I swear it,

we beg your blessing on our love

so that we may declare it

 

INGWË

I see now the reason for your secrecy,

indeed I do not doubt your fathers both would cast you out

and from there make war for stolen heirs.

I had feared the quarrel of your houses would not end until the Dagor Dagorlad

but now I see some salvage might be made!

I will back you in your troth if you should help me in my plot:

Ye shall be publicly betrothed a year as is our custom,

and if in that time your fathers will accept your love and reconcile

we shall rescind their banishment from court.

However, if their feuding should persist,

I shall banish Fëanàro to Formenos and Nolofinwë to Hithlum

and you shall inherit all their holdings in Tirion

and the fealty of all who would stay on

 

MAITIMO

It pains me so to move against my father

but if the lore of our people is to be believed 

then the bond between Findekàno and I is a gift from the Father of All

and 'twould be Fëanàro who would trespass.

I do not do this lightly, but for the partner of my fëa?

I accept your conditions, Majesty

 

FINDEKÀNO

For my part I do not hesitate;

if my father's hate for a rival is stronger than his love for a son

then let him be gone from the city and my side.

By your conditions, Majesty, I happily abide

 

INGWË

I pray it does not come to that,

yet best to be prepared.

For now, 'tis best we hasten to the ball

lest they notice I'm not there 

 

_Exit all_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> King Ingwë switches to the royal we during his pronouncement to show it as official and binding

**Author's Note:**

> This first bit is fairly identical to the beginning of Romeo and Juliet, but that will change


End file.
